


sans nightmare

by theiris1002



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Nightmares, Sans Remembers Resets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theiris1002/pseuds/theiris1002
Summary: Closing his eyes he thought about how the kids resets were bad but compared to Floweys they were nothing. With the kid you always knew what to expect and when to expect it. Flowey was unpredictable. Dosing he had a dream that had long since replaced by red eyes and knifes.summary and name might change if story continues





	1. vines

Sans was greeted with a familiar sight snowin forest. A human child wearing a bandanna and glove covered in dust fighting Papyrus. "just a dream" Sans thought as he watched as his brothers head was sucker punched off his body in one attack. Body turning to dust "W-ELL THAT'S NOT WHAT I EXPECTED... BUT... ST... STILL! I BELIEVE IN YOU! YOU CAN DO A LITTLE BETTER! EVEN IF YOU DON'T THINK SO! I... PROMISE" 

After that sans woke up. shakily He got up and looked out the window. A bright blue sky greeted him just as it had for over a year now. He sat down to watch the sky and must have stayed there for over an hour before his brother called him from downstairs "SANS YOU LAZY BONES ARE YOU STILL ASLEEP IT'S ALMOST NOON! IT'S TIME FOR LUNCH!" 

"ok." He called back before going downstairs and siting on the couch 

"LAZY BONES" he hard he brother mumble. Closing his eyes he thought about how the kids resets were bad but compared to Floweys they were nothing. With the kid you always knew what to expect and when to expect it. Flowey was unpredictable. Dosing he had a dream that had long since replaced by red eyes and knifes.

Sans sat at the end of the Golden Hallway or "Judgment Hall" as he preferred to call it waiting for Flowey. He looked towards the entrance and sighed. He knew this was a Genocide run but he couldn't find his brothers scarf it was annoying but wasn't important. "he probably threw it in lava again" sans mumbled under his breath. After waiting a few more minutes or so he heard footsteps. (footstep?) What he saw at the end of the hall made his metaphorical blood run cold. It was Papyrus but something was wrong. Very, very wrong. Vines crossed across papyrus' bones pulling him along like a puppet "HELLO SMILEY TRASH BAG" he heard said in his bothers voice 

"p-paps" sans was frozen in place as he was struck by bones.

sans woke up screaming startling everyone in the room


	2. waking world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sans wakes up

Sans woke up screaming startling Papyrus and Undyne.

"SANS WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING ARE WE BEING ATTACKED?!" Undyne yelled runing into the room summoning a spear as she did.

"no" Sans whispered.

"Then why were you screaming? WAIT ARE YOU CRYING!"

"no" Sans said again a bit harshy this time not in the mood to talk. He hadn't had that dream in a long time so it caught him off guard.

"SANS DID YOU HAVE A NIGHTMARE? I THOUGHT YOU DIDNT HAVE THOSE ANYMORE." Papyrus said concerned Sans hadn't had a nightmare in months why now?

"n-...yeah" Sans sighed. He shouldn't lie to his brother. Ok he lies to him all the time "no nightmares" heck he had nightmares every night. It was a lie so Papyrus wouldn't have to worry, but he shouldn't try to play this off.

"SANS WHAT WAS IT ABOUT?" Papyrus replied not expecting a straight answer.

"it wasn't that bad" Sans lied. So much for not doing that Sans thought.

"Not that bad? NOT THAT BAD! SANS YOU..." Undyne lowered her voice sensing this wasn't a good time to yell. "Sans you were just crying and before that you were screaming. Heck I can hear your bones rattling from across the room"

"SANS PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOUR NIGHTMARE IS ABOUT. I KNOW YOU LIE TO ME ABOUT HOW BAD THEY ARE... I CAN GET THAT... BUT DID YOU LIE ABOUT THEM STOPPING TOO?" Papyrus said quietly impressively quiet. 

"paps bro i can't tell you... its just that bad it would crush you" Sans said shakily fresh tears pricking at his eye sockets. He REALLY didn't want to talk about this.

"SANS DO YOU THINK I'M A KID OR SOMETHING!!! WE'RE THE SAME AGE!!!!! I CAN HANDLE IT!!!!!!" Papyrus was running out of patience and it was showing.

"no one should have to go though what i did. no one should know all the shit i've seen." Sans said matter-of-factly before disappearing off the couch. Small sparks of used magic littered the air before vanishing moments after their owner.

The living room was silent no one spoke. Too shaken up over the last thing Sans said.

"A-A-ARE SANS' NIGHTMARES NOT JUST NIGHTMARES..." Papyrus said, whispering, fearing what could make his brother act like this. 

"think so paps...maybe we should let him burn of some steam" Undyne said slightly less shaken. Ok just as shaken she was just better at hiding it.

After that Papyrus and Undyene tried to resume the cooking lesson. At this point it was Papyrus teaching Undyne he had gotten really good since they gotten to the surface. They had managed to finish the dish although it was slightly burnt. They were too distracted with Sans to watch things properly and had almost started the first cooking induced fire in six months.

"IM GOING TO HAVE TO TALK TO SANS LATER" Papyrus sighed.

"Yeah tell me how it goes" Undyne replied wanting to know what was happening but not willing to but into the brothers business.

"OK" papyrus said before before taking a bite of the spagetti. 

The rest of the day was filled with quiet chatter of the two normally enthusiastic monsters.


	3. Chapter 3

Sans appeared Sparks of magic dancing like fireflies bones rattling audibly 

 

((HEY THEIRIS1002 HERE IM NOT IN THE FANDOM ANY MORE BUT I TRYED TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER THE SENTENCE ABOVE IS ALL I GOT I WILL TRY TO GAIN INSPIRATION SINCE I HAVE BEEN THINKING ABOUT UNDERTALE AND THIS FIC MORE AND I FEEL LIKE IT COULD CONTINUE IF YOU WANT IT TO.CONTINUE TELL ME PLEASE))


End file.
